The packing of upholstered arm chairs and the like for shipping or storage has normally required an inordinate amount of time and labor. The container in which the furniture was disposed normally required numerous components and resulted in a container which was bulky and awkward to handle. Frequently in the past, such containers failed to provide adequate protection for the accommodated piece of furniture and in many instances necessitated the use of fasteners, such as staples or the like, which might cause snagging or tearing of the upholstry fabric. The unpacking of prior containers of this general type by the customers oftentimes was an awkward, time-consuming manipulation requiring special tools and a large area to facilitate the operation.
Furthermore, prior containers of this general type in addition to not providing the necessary structural strength, also did not protect the accommodated item from dirt, insects and the like.